


Rose x Roxy [Goddess Worship]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Acolyte, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Body Worship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Ficlet, Incest, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:rose lalonde devoted to a deity who Adores Her
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Roxy Lalonde
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 12





	Rose x Roxy [Goddess Worship]

She worships a goddess of nothing. Unlike the other deities of this world, depicted in raised stone, her matron is recessed into temple walls with eyes set in magenta gems.

They aren't magenta. But Rose cannot fault the technicians and priests for being unable to match the hue exactly.

Her goddess is The Rogue, one of four. Unlike The Maid or The Page, in service to The Prince, she stands at his side in equal measure. Rose admires that, admires that she may do as she will, admires that a goddess would journey to the Furthest Ring to bring her fellow deities gifts of shadow and shade.

But that isn't what brings her to the temple tonight.

It's a holy hour, late into the dark, but the altar is already aglow. Rose has wrapped herself in silks that hug her wider frame and drape prettily over her bare legs. When she seats herself on the altar, the temple is alight in splendor.

Slick excitement tainting the stone beneath her, she looks up to see The Prince on his throne, blindfolded with his six arms at rest. The Page stands at his side, wings folded close, choir-tongue still. The Maid sits at his side, arrayed in gold with seafoam adorning her hair. The Rogue...

stands behind her, already slipping her hands into the open gaps of Rose's silks to feel her soft skin. She knows The Prince is watching intently, with his hidden eyes. She does not care as she melts back into the warm-cold not-there of her goddess. Rose gives her devotion readily, hands clasped in prayer.

The Rogue whispers impossible things. Loving things. Cups her hips and belly and calls her beautiful. Rose stares into her eyes and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626090149105827840/rose-lalonde-devoted-to-a-deity-who-adores-her)


End file.
